


Binding Mistakes

by EmtheWizard



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, Trans Tony Stark, dad tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmtheWizard/pseuds/EmtheWizard
Summary: Peter is bad about binding when Spiderman. Tony is a Concerned Father.





	Binding Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first spiderman fic, and the first fic i've published on here. Hope you like it! Let me know what you think.  
> My tumblr is ttranspeter-parker if anyone wants to message me on there!

Peter looked up at Tony nervously from where he was sitting in the lab and said "H-hey, Mr. Stark?"  
"Call me Tony."  
"Okay, Mr. Stark, I mean Tony. I just wanted to ask, would-would you put a binder in my suit?"  
Tony stopped what he was doing on and put the project back on the work table before turning to look at Peter. "No way in hell, kid."  
"What? Why not?"  
Tony looked at him, and he honestly felt a little bad. Just not bad enough to endanger the kid. "Because it's dangerous, Peter. Even I can't make some magical binder that both makes you flat and doesn't restrict your breathing." He put his hand on Peters's shoulder and patted awkwardly a couple times.  
With that, he picked up his work again and the conversation was over.  
\-----------------  
The next night Peter was getting ready to go out on patrol. He thought about what Mr. Stark had said. He'd worn his binder on patrol before, and anyway, it was so old it didn't even work that well. There was no way it was dangerous, right? He decided it must be fine, and swung out the window.  
He'd just finished webbing up some muggers in an alley when his chest began to hurt a bit. Shaking it off, he swung up to the top of a building. Suddenly, the pain was a lot worse than before, and he stumbled as he landed.  
Karen's voice sounded from inside his suit. "Injuries to ribs number 3, 4 and 6. Contacting Tony Stark."  
"Wait no, Karen, don't!" Peter said frantically.  
It was too late, Mr. Starks voice popped up in his ear.  
"What did you do, kid? I'm coming to get you."  
Peter had no choice but to sit and wait for him.  
Two hours later he was sitting on a bed in his room when he stayed with the Avengers. Tony was pacing back and forth in front of him.  
"Peter, what on earth did you think you were doing? I specifically told you it wasn't safe to bind, and then you did it anyway! And you got hurt! Jesus, kid, what were you thinking?"  
Peter looked at his lap. "I don't know, Mr. Stark. I'm sorry."  
Tony's face softened a bit, and he sat down next to Peter.  
"Remember, I'm trans too. I know how it feels, to feel like you need to be binding, even when you shouldn't. And you know I'll pay for top surgery, whenever you're ready. Just don't do that again."  
"Okay, Mr. Stark. I won't, I promise. I'm sorry."  
"I told you to call me Tony. And it's okay, kid, you just scared me."  
Tony stood up to leave to room. As he was closing he was closing the door he heard a quiet voice behind him.  
"Night, Tony."  
He smiled. "Goodnight, Peter."


End file.
